Throughout the long history of war and military conflict, there have been various techniques and strategies that have been developed and practiced. These strategies are taught at West Point, The Naval Academy in Annapolis, and our other military academies and schools. One of these ancient military strategies is to try and sabotage the enemy's equipment. In today's high-tech environment, much of this sabotage effort is focused on the digital computer chip and installing programs and viruses that can later be activated. The problem with this narrow focus, mostly on high-tech sabotage, is that the enemy's largest and most important equipment of war has been overlooked. The enemy's most important equipment is, of course, its ammunition. Without a supply of dependable ammunition, a military force is of no use unless they are going to use their riffle as a club to hit somebody.